Barry Allen's Last Breath
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: It was almost poetic how the sun was setting as he was fading away...


**Hi...welcome to my brand new story! Lol. I am literally _so, so_ sorry for not being on fanfic lately, but I was super sick for a while, and then while I was recuperating, life was just like; "hey, let's give her a whole bunch of stuff to do while she's recovering! Because _that_ will be fun," So, yeah... :/. And to anybody that has sent me messages, or written any stories, or something; I promise that I am working on responding to them, and/or commenting on them, but life is _JUST. SO. BUSY._ **

**So, again; I'm working on it, but my inbox is overflowing currently, and life is hectic, so yeah; sorry. :(**

 **You probably know what this story is about, due to the name, lol, but it's honestly** **kind of a new type of fic for me. Like, it's a death!fic, which is not uncommon for me to write, lol, but it's like almost...happy. Lol, I don't know; read at your own risk. ;) So, yeah, I highly recommend that you listen to "If I Die Young" by Nightcore. Male version. It's actually really nice. Anyway, for those of you who are all waiting patiently for an update on Already Gone and Seventy-Two Hour Insomnia; it's on its way. It's just taking a while. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this odd story.**

* * *

So this was how Barry's life would end.

Not in a blaze of glory. Not from stopping an evil meta-human in one last victory. Not from old age like the life he had always wanted; dying with a loved one, knowing that he had lived out a full and memorable life.

No.

Instead, he would die alone, while lying on the cold, hard pavement; bleeding out from a traumatic wound on his torso from a failed attempt to defeat a dangerous meta-human. And the wound was one that no matter how much super speed, and healing he had, he couldn't just recover from it.

The sun is setting as he's fading away in some alleyway in Central City; the golden rays glowing like a wildfire on the horizon. His stomach feels raw with pain, burning with an unbridled and pure fury that screams in agony. It's a struggle to breathe.

The comms in his ears are full of screaming, Cisco and Caitlin desperately pleading with him- _to stay with us, please, Barry, stay with us-_ and he's halfway tempted to just rip them out and throw them as far as he could.

But that would mean that he would have to move...and that's really not an option at this point. His teammates continue to try and talk with him, telling them that they're on their way, and they'll be there soon, but even he knows that it's useless. They can't save him now.

And Barry's actually...content with it.

After all...why worry about a fate that can't be changed?

They're still pleading and he tries to talk back to them, to reassure them, but he only chokes on the blood rising in his throat, and spilling past his lips.

He wonders what they'll tell Iris. Will they tell her the truth? And that all this time _Barry_ was the _Flash_? Or will they make up a lie?

Barry's unsure on what he wants them to tell her. She deserves the truth. She always has. But he wonders briefly if she'll be mad at him for not telling her the truth.

 _You'll be dead; I don't think that she'll hate you when she finds out._

His subconscious whispers and he huffs quietly in morbid amusement. He finds himself wanting to call Iris and Joe one last time. Tell Iris that he loves her, and that he's sorry he never told her all of his secrets sooner, and that she had to find out this way.

And tell Joe how much he appreciates him, and that he's the best father he could have ever have asked for, and apologize for not telling him how much he means to Barry, enough. Barry only wishes he had the strength to do so.

The pain is fading now, along with Barry's life, as he's becoming more and more numb. He can barely even hear Caitlin and Cisco anymore, or even the noises around him. He's becoming almost as oblivious to the world around him, as it is to him right now.

He's surprised with how content he is with dying alone. He would have loved to have had somebody, _anybody_ , that he loved next to him, but this...this wasn't all that bad. Especially now with the pain being numb.

At least he wouldn't be a burden to anybody. But he's content with the fact, that he's at least dying while being, _feeling_ , loved. Barry knows that his family, and friends love him.

And that's all he really would have wanted.

Yeah, it sucks that his life is ending, especially like this, but what could he do about it? He had fought for his life, but in the end, he had lost that battle. But it was okay. He could feel that it was; almost as if the universe was whispering to him.

 _It's your time_ , It says. And he's okay with that, because he's lived a good life. It's been tough, and just horribly messed up at times, but that didn't mean that there weren't any _good_ times.

There were plenty of those.

The one time when he watched a whole marathon of Disney movies with Iris for the first time, claiming- _these are masterpieces, Iris, and I am appalled that you do not realize that_. She laughed, and _God_ , that made him happy now just thinking about her laugh, and replied with- _whatever you say, Barr_.

Or the time when he and Joe had gone camping; just the two of them. And even though, Barry had nearly drowned- _Barry, what did I tell you about standing in the canoe?_ -it had still been one of Barry's favorite memories with his father.

Especially when they had both made the promise to never tell Iris about what had happened. And even more recent memories with Caitlin and Cisco. Like playing laser tag with Cisco and Caitlin, and introducing it to the latter for the first time- _how does this laser gun thingy work again?_

Barry frowns when he realizes that he will never experience any of those things again; hearing Iris's laugh, seeing Cisco's face light up when he talks about his new invention, Caitlin scolding him gently over the injury he had managed to obtain that day, or hear Joe's booming baritone filling the house.

It saddens him for a moment, before he realizes how grateful he is for having _ever_ experienced any of those things.

The sun's basically set, now, and it's almost poetic with how it does so in perfect sync of his final moments. He and Iris used to love watching the setting sun, and every Sunday, they would wake up early, and each watch the sunrise.

A habit that had even continued in college, even when they were hundreds of miles apart.

Blood continues to bleed into the pavement below him; staining it a rich, black color. But he's numb to the pain of the bleeding wound. He always thought that death was this awful, lonely, and dreaded thing that was inevitable in everyone's life.

Maybe it was.

But he found that he didn't seem to mind it too much. Barry had had plenty of time to enjoy his life.

His only regret is that he didn't do it _enough_.

But he's still at peace with the life he had lived; even if it had been cut too short. His eyes slowly fall closed, and he knows that his time is up now. He's not sad. He knows that he's had a pretty exciting life, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Barry swears that he can hear the distant, and familiar rumble of a white van, but he's slipping from reality and being drawn into a blissful state of unconsciousness, that he's really not entirely sure if he had heard correctly. The sun is set now; the golden, and vibrant rays having settled as he fades away.

He wants his last thoughts to be genuine and full of love; even if he is the last one to ever know them. And he figures,what better way to do that, than to be thinking of the people that you love?

 _Iris, Joe, Dad, Felicity, Oliver, Caitlin and Cisco, you all mean the world to me. And I hope you all realize that. Just know that...I'm okay with this. I'm at peace. And I hope you can all be, too. I...love you guys. And we'll meet again. I'm sure of it. Just remember that with every sunset... there will always be a sunrise..._

And with those final thoughts...Barry Allen took his last breath.

...

Later on, Caitlin and Cisco would be trying to resuscitate him; futile attempts being made at trying to bring back their friend. Caitlin's bloodied hands would be on his chest as she screamed, and Cisco would pull her back as she sobbed into his shoulder, and only then would he release the tears in his eyes as he looked at the broken and bloodied body of the man he considered his brother.

But only later on would they realize that the young man had died with a smile on his pale lips.

That night, Joe would break down at the precinct, leaving without a word to his worried coworkers, before contacting Iris and telling her _everything_. Henry would be told next, by a guilt ridden Cisco and Caitlin, because _they couldn't save him_.

There would be a small funeral the next week, full of white lilies; Barry's favorite.

It was almost peaceful, as the sun would begin to set with the funeral, only to rise once again with a new day. Later on, the world would find out the Flash's identity, and would mourn the loss of a hero, but no one but Barry's family and friends would understand the true loss.

After a year, things would begin to return back to normal. Team Arrow would come to Central City every few weeks, and try to carry on Barry's legacy by protecting his beloved home. And there would forever be a picture of the entire West-Allen family setting on the mantle, in honor of their fallen hero.

Things would be tough, but in the end, it would all work out, and they would all be reunited once again.

But until that time, they could live their lives knowing that each step, and each breath they took was precious, and meant to be cherished. Little do they know, that through it all, there was a certain Guardian Angel watching over them with a smile.

A smile that shone as bright as the rising sun...

* * *

 **Yep...there ya' have it. Until next time! Love y'all.**


End file.
